


At First Sight

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his wings back and Dean can see them for the first time.*</p><p>*Prompt fill! Keep them coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnemozine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemozine/gifts).



It would be etched into Dean's memory forever, that first glimpse.

The flash of shadow in that barn years ago, amidst the lightening and theatre Castiel had put on for him like the dramatic bitch he was, that had scared the crap out of Dean. That was different. Those shadow wings were monstrous. Dean had never said it, but they had brought his tangled mind back to something half-remembered from Hell, and it had been all he could do to not flee. He was Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester, and Bobby was right there. That was all that had kept him nailed to that spot long enough to shoot and stab the aberration before him.

A lot of good that had done.

Now the badass, emotionless warrior of Heaven had been weathered by a thousand battles in the guise of a human, and humbled by the sting of failures, mistakes and betrayals. He was more cautious, more subtle and far less showy than he used to be. He was both more weary and more wary, even after getting his mojo back.

And wasn't Dean? The Righteous Man, the would-be vampire, the heir to Cain, wasn't he more mellow than he used to be? More comfortable being himself than ever before, and at the same time, far less confident than he had ever been. He had seen everything, been everything. Nothing could shock him anymore, except perhaps his own special ability to continue to fall deeper every time he thought he was at rock bottom.

So it surprised him just how the sight of Castiel's wings affected him. He had seen everything. But this? This was the Heaven his kid brother had prayed to for years. This was the beauty the world had been lacking. He had not felt awe like this since...

Dean thought for a moment. His first meeting with Death and his first sight of Castiel himself were the last times he could remember feeling awe instead of dread about seeing something new and powerful. And there had been fear there. So this was an all new feeling in his stomach.

"Can I...?"

Castiel looked up from the vial which had contained his own true grace, and smiled absently. "Yes, Dean?"

He cleared his throat. "You're feeling better?"

"Better than in years." The blue eyes sparked with pleasure, and Dean stumbled backward. The angel frowned then. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"You...your eyes."

Castiel's head tilted. "What are you seeing, Dean?"

The hunter blinked hard. "I...for a second, I thought I saw...and then your eyes did that thing like when you're using your grace or whatever..."

"Eloquent as always," Castiel teased gently.

"Your wings, man," he breathed. "I thought for a second I could see your wings."

There was a less intense flare of blue this time.

"See, there. Your eyes."

Castiel's smile spread across his face. He took a breath and-

And there they were. Enormous iridescent black wings, the feathers catching in the sunlight to spill a rainbow of colors out to greet Dean's eyes.

He stumbled backward with a catch of his breath. "They're...Cas! They're incredible! Can I...?"

It was the request he had not been able to get out a moment ago either, but this time, Castiel knew what he was asking for. "You'd like to touch them?"

Dean nodded silently, and licked his lips.

Castiel pulled his wings to wrap around himself, and thrilled with the hesitant caress of Dean's fingers into the primary feathers. He sighed happily. "It has been literally eons since I felt someone touch them, except in combat," he laughed. "It is...pleasurable."

The man's throat went dry. It was amazing to touch those soft, ethereal feathers, but Castiel's words, spoken in a rare content voice, hit something in his chest so hard he was having trouble getting his balance back.

"Dean? Are you all right?"

"Of course, Cas," he said automatically.

"It's fascinating that you can see them, even more that you can touch them. And you say you can see my grace reacting in my eyes?"

"Like when you fight," Dean confirmed in a numb tone.

"Interesting."

Far more than interesting. And there it was. There was that familiar feeling, the one that felt more comfortable than the fond affection twisting in his chest. Fear. It was practically a relief. Fear was natural. That other thing...Dean didn't know what that other thing was.

"It's beautiful," he whispered from the part of him which hadn't gotten word from his brain that something was shifting here. Dammit!

Castiel looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Dean."

He smiled shakily. Beautiful. What the hell was wrong with him? "I just mean...it's cool. To be able to see them."

His angel-dammit! _The_ angel gave a shudder then, bringing Dean's attention to the fact that he was still pulling on a black feather.

"Oh! Damn, I'm sorry! Did that...hurt?"

Castiel laughed again, and Dean heard something in it that made his breath come shallower. "No, Dean. I wouldn't say it hurt."

"Oh. Good." He swallowed hard. "I guess...I guess, should we go back to where Sam's waiting for us? He's guarding Metatron, dude. Don't want to leave them alone for too long. Not sure which of them I'm more worried about." He tried to laugh. He needed water. Or whiskey. Or whiskey with a splash of water. Whiskey with a splash of more whiskey.

"You're right. I'm curious as to whether or not Sam will be able to view my wings."

It was Dean's green eyes' turn to flash. He did not know what he felt about seeing Castiel's wings himself. But he did know he wanted to be the only one who could, and definitely the only one who touched them. The only one who touched Castiel.

He would deal with what that meant some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me with prompts you'd like filled. Any pairing is good. I don't do underage or non-con. Fair warning: my fluff tends to turn a touch angsty. :)
> 
> [There is the possibility of this work having a part II, done by another author and linked to this, so check back in!]
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
